Her Hero
by hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji
Summary: The water was extremely cold. It hit against Alfred as he struggled to move through it, and it was surrounding him, threatening to pull him under forever. Keeping himself from gasping for air, he opened his eyes, attempting to see anything but unable to. AmeFem!Ame, incest/selfcest, one shot.


**Just so you know, I wrote this last September. My writing has changed since then, and I don't feel like re-writing it and yeah. So, if it sucks, I'm majorly sorry. D:**

* * *

**Her Hero**

Alfred F. Jones watched his sister stare into the deep and churning waters on a rather foggy evening.

She stood too close to the edge, and the gloomy gray waters threatened to pull her under for eternity. Alexandrea tugged nervously at the long blonde brown braid cascading down her back. Her bright blue eyes looked away for just a moment to meet her brother's. Tilting her head, she listened for any sound other than her own breathing, heartbeat, and the angry waves beating quickly against the shoreline where she stood.

There was none. That is, until she heard her own voice speak out and over the roaring waters. "You look like you hate me, you know that?"

The young man blinked at the sound of her voice. How long had it been since she had uttered one word? Whether it had been hatred, love, or sorrow, it had been nearly a year. "Alexan—" he began, only to be cut off.

She shook her head. "It's just Alex now," she corrected, clearing her throat seconds after speaking.

Alfred let the new nickname sink in before allowing himself to nod slowly. "Alex…" his voice trailed off, mixing in with the noise of the waters turning wave over wave.

They were twins, Alex knew just exactly what Alfred was thinking. "Yes, my throat does hurt, but the pain is worth it…"

Alfred frowned as he watched his sister. His brows furrowed, she really should move away from the water. What if she fell in? She wouldn't die of course—she wasn't human.

Her eyes drifted to her brother. "What would you do if I were to, let's say, fall?"

"Save you. Why wouldn't I?"

Turning back to the water, her voice rang out, "Let's see that, then!" She stepped forward, falling into the gray waters below.

"Alex!" Alfred ran to the water. The current was moving so quickly, she could be almost anywhere by now. His brain was moving a million miles a second—she wouldn't die, right? She's not human—or, well, part human—and that part needed air. And she was weak.

* * *

_The girl snapped her mouth shut, her lips forming a thin line._

"_Alexandrea, you need to talk."_

_She shook her head rapidly, blonde brown curls bouncing about._

"_Please?" Alfred asked._

_She pointed at her throat, indicating that her voice was gone. "I can't," she mouthed, "it hurts."_ _Her skin had gone pale as she tugged nervously at her hair, curling it around her finger._

"_You can't…?"_

"_No," she mouthed again._

_He frowned. "Why not?"_

_Alexandrea looked away, unsure of how to answer that. Besides, if she knew, could she simply explain it by mouthing words? She shrugged, frowning back at her brother._

* * *

The water was extremely cold. It hit against Alfred as he struggled to move through it, and it was surrounding him, threatening to pull him under forever. Keeping himself from gasping for air, he opened his eyes, attempting to see anything but unable to.

He felt something grasp him from behind. A person…. even in the cold, the arms felt warm. They radiated heat, warming him when their skin was in contact. Opening his mouth to say something, he remembered that he was still under water and not only would water rush into his mouth, but not a soul would hear a word he spoke.

The hands traveled, bringing whomever they belonged to facing him, their faces inches apart. At such a close distance, he could hardly see who it was. (He knew though, it wasn't hard to tell.)

"Alex?" he sputtered, water pushing into his mouth. He turned and spit it out as forcefully as possible so it could rejoin the rest of the cold waters enveloping them. He returned to looking at her. Under the water—and from what he could tell in the near darkness—her eyes were gray. The most beautiful gray he'd ever seen.

"Yes?" she mouthed, blinking rapidly to prevent the water from stinging her eyes.

Alfred's eyes were burning from the water, but he ignored the feeling; he'd been through worse.

Alex tilted her head, waiting for some sort of response. "Well?"

He gave her a slight nod. It had been an agreement they made (not so much, Alfred had just told her while she pretended not to listen) before the Revolution had begun. Actually, it was the night of the Boston Tea Party… Just a simple nod, and it indicated their freedom.

_Free from Britain's wicked rule, _Alex recalled Alfred saying when he told her this.

Neither of them thought about their actions, it just happened. Their lips met. Both were stunned, but let it continue anyways. Somehow, it felt so _right, _despite how absolutely _wrong _it was.

* * *

"Alfred?" her voice was only above a whisper, though it was mostly because she hadn't talked in nearly a year.

"Hm?" he responded, pulling his arm away from her grasp for a moment to push some wet hair back that was clinging to his forehead.

She tugged at her own soaking braid, "Thank you…"

He smiled.

Alex planted a kiss on his cheek, "You're my hero, you know that?"

* * *

**LOLWHATDIDIWRITEBACKTHEN-**

**Actually, I'm somewhat happy with this. And it's weird, I didn't realize how long I've had some of these head canons flying around like little derps in my head. For one thing, the jumping in the water must've seemed stupid, yeah? Well, since when are counties mentally stable? At times, sure, but they all go a bit insane. And I think I might just write a fan fiction about the beginning of the Revolution to describe my head canon. It's complicated.**

**So, yeah. That's it. Now, I have exams to study for… fbsjkfdsafjIdon'twanttobutIwillanyways. ;u;**

**Peace. Love. Anime.**

**~hetalia-deathnote-kuroshitsuji~**


End file.
